bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Photographer
The Monkey Photographer is a Primary-Class tower that makes an appearance in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Ultraviolet Flash * Costs $500 on Medium * Bloons caught in the flash lose 1 layer Infrared Sensors * Costs $550 on Medium * Can now detect Camo Bloons * Bloons caught in the flash lose their camo Livestreaming * Costs $1,300 on Medium * Constantly records nearby Bloons, taking away 1 layer per 0.3 seconds, but can't stun Bloons * You can switch between the two attack modes X-Ray Emitters * Costs $6,000 on Medium * 3 layers per hit for both attack modes * Can see the children of recorded Bloons Gamma Rays! * Costs $35,000 on Medium * 5 layers per hit for both attack modes * 15 layers per hit for MOAB-Class Bloons * Does 1 layer of damage for non-MOAB-Class Bloons inside targets ** Can't damage energy-immune Bloons, but can damage their children Path 2 Increased Range * Costs $750 on Medium * Now covers 350px in front of it and stuns up to 45 Bloons for 2.1 seconds Wider FOV * Costs $600 on Medium * Now covers 330px in front of it with an 80° spread Disorientating Flash * Costs $950 on Medium * Bloons have a 20% to go backwards for 1.3 seconds after being stunned * Stun time is increased to 2.4 seconds * Can now stun up to 60 Bloons * Disoriented Bloons can't be stunned Stellar Flash * Costs $3,200 on Medium * Upon activation, the map flashes white, stunning all non-MOAB-Class Bloons on screen for 3.5 seconds ** Bloons have a 35% chance to be lit on fire, dealing 1 damage per 1.5 seconds for 9 seconds ** Bloons have a 50% chance to be disoriented by the ability Suncam * Costs $24,000 on Medium * Regular attack now covers 500px in front of it with a 90° spread and stuns up to 150 Bloons for 3 seconds ** Has a 20% chance to light Bloons on fire ** Disorientation chance increased to 30% ** MOAB-Class Bloons are stunned for 1 second, but can't be disoriented * Ability now stuns for 5 seconds with a 55% ignition chance and a 70% disorientation chance * Fire now lasts for 12 seconds, disorientation lasts for 2 seconds Path 3 Faster Photography * Costs $600 on Medium * Reload time decreased to 2.2 seconds Even Faster Photography * Costs $600 on Medium * Reload time decreased to 2 seconds A Developed Idea * Costs $2,000 on Medium * 0.7 seconds after taking a picture, it throws the developed picture in the same direction it took the picture * This projectile: ** Moves at 400px per second ** Lasts for 1.5 seconds ** Pierces 10 Bloons and does 2 layers of damage Framed Pictures * Costs $6,000 on Medium * Takes 1 second to throw pictures due to the extra time it takes to frame them * The projectile now shatters into 4-7 pieces upon hitting a target, each one having the same stats as the original projectile Henri Dartier-Bresson * Costs $30,000 on Medium * Can now re-stun stunned Bloons * Reload time decreased to 0.8 seconds * Takes 0.4 seconds to throw a picture * Picture projectiles pierce 15 Bloons and do 3 layers of damage * All other Monkey Photographers on screen have 85% reload time and 10% more range * Bloons caught in the flash are added to the Bloonopedia Trivia * Henri Dartier-Bresson is a reference to a famous photographer of a similar name. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers